


Midnight Delight

by Selah



Series: Unconventional Sweet [2]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, bandman antics, daily life fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this was an unexpected surprise. But then that was the definition of surprise - something you didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Another fictitious side-job, this time for Manabu. There is, as far as I know, absolutely nothing to support Manabu ever having had this sort of job, but then again that's why this is a work of fiction? ;) Originally posted for obscure_jfic's August 2012 challenge with the prompt of promise.

To say Manabu was surprised to see Takeru would have been an understatement. He had just finished his shift at the club and had been slipping out the back before the boss could … _offer_ him extra work. He had made the mistake of lingering too long and then agreeing to the work exactly once. Never again.

“What are you doing here?” he blurted, tugging his coat more firmly around himself, for all the good it was unlikely to do him.

“Waiting for you,” Takeru said with a shrug, holding out a slightly battered pack of cigarettes.. As if they weren't standing behind a bar. As if Manabu hadn't just come out the back door of a fetish club. It was jarring enough that he didn't know how to react, numbly accepting the smoke and the light with mumbled thanks.

“It's pretty late, but I thought we could grab a bite while we wait for the trains to start up again,” Takeru said, shrugging again as he stuffed the pack back in his pocket without taking one himself. Like they were just two guys hanging out on a weekend, old friends. Not that he objected to the idea, not in the least, but there was something … jarring when he compared Takeru's baggy jeans and hoodie to the black leather booty shorts molded to his body that didn't show at all with the jacket he was hugging closer to himself with one arm. He looked like a hooker and he knew it, that had been part of the point of the outfit. Usually, he spent this last hour in a cheap izakaya two streets over that was willing to ignore his appearance for an hour or two as long as he bought more than just a cup of tea. He supposed there was no reason he couldn't take Takeru along with him, but it would feel weird. Then again, it was better than standing out here behind the club like an idiot, risking getting caught.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” he said, savoring another hit of nicotine. “We can even hit my usual place.”

Takeru brightened at that suggestion, the air of indifference banished by his silly grin. Manabu didn't think it was really that big a deal, but he had to admit, the blond had a really nice smile. A bit doofy, but it seemed to fit what he knew of the other man.

The izakaya hostess seated them off to the side, where Manabu was less likely to be seen by other late-night customers. She was giving Takeru weird looks, but if the blond even noticed, he gave no sign of it. Which was rather amusing to Manabu. She was probably wondering why some cheap hooker was bringing a john to their perfectly respectable establishment. Like he cared what someone like her thought of him. At least their waitress was a familiar friendly face.

“The usual, Manabu-san?”

“Yes, please, Rika-san,” he said, shrugging out of his coat now that he was seated. 

“Unadon for me, please,” Takeru said politely. “And just tea will be fine, thank you.”

The girl nodded with a bright smile, hurrying off to put in their order. She was back quickly enough with a small stoneware pot, pouring two cups of the pale green tea before going back to whatever she had been doing before they had been seated in her section.

“How did you find out about my job anyway?” he asked, since they had most of the izakaya to themselves.

“Does it matter?” Takeru countered with a slight frown. “I know. It's not like I'm telling anyone.”

“I've never seen you there before,” he said, sipping his tea. “You knew I would be there, you even knew when I'd be getting off and that I'd leave out the back. Obviously someone else also knows and I don't like not knowing who that person is.”

“He isn't going to tell anyone what you're doing, either,” Takeru said, toying with his tea cup for a moment before sipping the liquid. “Then he'd have to explain how he had found out and he has his own reasons for not wanting to get into that discussion.”

“And you aren't going to tell me who he is, are you?”

“No,” Takeru agreed, only briefly glancing up at him before going back to tracing invisible patterns in the tabletop. “If he decides he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. Otherwise, it's not my place.”

That didn't ease the unsettled feeling in his stomach. He was used to nursing this meal, but when the waitress returned with their donburi, Manabu wasn't entirely sure he could even look at his.

“Trust me, Manabu-kun,” Takeru said after a beat of silence. “Senpai isn't going to betray your secret, he would never do anything to hurt you like that.”

Annoyingly, hearing Takeru refer to this unknown person as senpai actually made him feel better about the whole thing. Still...

“Promise?” he murmured, not needing to put on much of an act to make himself sound worried and vulnerable.

“Aa, promise. You’re safe with us.”

Manabu nodding, more to himself really, and drew his donburi bowl closer. He ought to at least eat the chicken bits. And think of a better conversation topic, even if he was still curious as hell to know who this senpai was. He'd figure out a way of getting the information he wanted sooner or later. He always did.


End file.
